


Tina's Turkey Troubles (TTT)

by intaeresting



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Headcanon, Jimmy Jr is really annoying but when isn't he, M/M, Mainly a ZekexTina fic, Marriage, POV switch, Romance, Tina is the main narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaeresting/pseuds/intaeresting
Summary: The Belchers' Thanksgivings are always filled with discord, chaos, and disaster.  Tina and Zeke are coming back early, after not visiting for a while.   Is it possible for the Belcher Thanksgiving curse to be avoided?
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Gene Belcher/Alex Papasian, Louise Belcher/Andy Pesto, Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so excited to finally get this done. This has been the first fanfic that I've written in a year, and I have many more concepts that I wanna show you guys :) I'm absolutely in love with Zeke and Tina, and love the potential they have. I've been reading a whole bunch of fics, but the content has ran out. I'm determined for more content, so I hope that I can be a catalyst for that.
> 
> Also an FYI, I'm not the best at writing. I hope that you guys can still enjoy my fanfics regardless! 
> 
> If everyone was wondering the ages of the characters, here they are!: 
> 
> Bob: 63  
> Linda: 61  
> Tina, Zeke, Jimmy Jr.: 30  
> Gene and Alex: 28  
> Louise, Andy, and Ollie: 26  
> Paula: 10  
> Aaron and Austin: 8  
> Keagan and Billy: 7

“Maaaa...” Paula drawled, dragging her feet towards her mother.

“Yes, Paula?” Tina answered, focusing most of her attention on packing the mashed potatoes that Zeke made earlier. Even though they didn’t live the farthest away from Seymour’s Bay, Zeke always made sure to keep their Thanksgiving contributions absolutely perfect. She was also preparing herself with the volley of protests that were coming her way about attending the annual Belcher Thanksgiving dinner. Tina prided herself on gaining self-confidence within the last 15 years and becoming an expert mediator among her family, however, her daughter was a whole different story. Unfortunately for Tina, her baby inherited the Louise part of the Belcher genes with a hint of Zeke’s nature in there. This meant that Paula was very vocal, stubborn, rowdy, and worst of all: persistent. 

“Why do we have to go visit Gramps and Gram early? Can’t we just show up on the day itself? Don’t get me wrong, I love them to death but I can’t stand being around family for that long! Gram starts gettin’ all smother-y.” 

Tina couldn’t help but sigh, something that she picked up from her dad. “First off Paula, smother-y isn’t a word. You could just say smothery, the 'y' doesn't need to be accentuated. Second off, you’ve been bothering me about this for a week, and my answer is always the same. Lastly, I understand that our family can get... well... a bit overwhelming, but we haven’t been able to visit in a while and Da- Gramps misses you and your father.” 

"I’m sure Gramps totally misses Pa’s constant noogies,” Paula replied, in a sarcastic tone. 

“He only does that with us, Paula. He wouldn’t give a noogie to his father-in-law and former boss.” 

“Come on, Ma. Remember when he head-locked Uncle Gene as soon as we walked in last year? Then he tackled Aunt Louise, and spun Keagan around like a helicopter? It’s only a matter of time until Gram and Gramps get the same treatment.” 

“Uhhhh...” Tina started to groan with uncertainty. Zeke definitely has some initial rowdiness and aggressive greetings, but he normally is very respectful and calm around her parents. Why is she doubting him? _Was her daughter really convincing her that Zeke, her husband and best friend of 12 years would suddenly noogie her parents?_ She subconsciously fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger, getting a bit worried by the hypothetical thought. 

“Jeez, Ma. You’re gonna cut off your finger if you keep messin’ with your ring like that.” 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Tina recovered, realizing that her daughter was trying to stall, something she inherited from Louise. “You aren’t dressed yet, which isn’t good because we’re leaving as soon as your father comes back from the grocery store.” 

“Why do I need to get dressed? I’m tellin’ you, Ma. Family! Pa’s noogies! We don’t need to leave early!” 

Tina shook her head, gently nudging her daughter towards her room. “Not another word until you’re changed, Paula Belcher.” 

“I refuse, you can’t make me!” She declared, waving her finger in the air. Paula didn’t budge, which tested Tina’s patience. Her daughter’s defiance wasn’t needed right now, especially since she already wasted the time she needed to pack the food in exchange for worrying about something Zeke wouldn’t do. She silently pleaded for her husband to come home, so Paula can get her butt moving. _The ZIna duo can achieve anything._

Almost as if it was on cue, she could hear a car being parked in front of their apartment. Paula’s eyes widened, realizing her father is home. 

“You should get your hat on before your poor, bare head gets noogied.” Tina smiled, knowingly. There was nothing that Paula hated more than getting a direct impact noogie. 

That was all it took to have Paula sprinting back into her room, quickly shutting the door. Tina heard the front door open at the same time. 

“My lovely Bird is waitin’ for me at our nest?” 

Before Tina can think up a remark, she felt Zeke’s strong arms pick her up from behind and lift her off the ground. His hugs were tight, but not bone-crushing. She will always be impressed that he can lift her 5-foot 9-inch self, considering he was only an inch taller than her. To be fair, the wrestling he loves to do in his spare time does favors to his strength. 

“Where else would I be?” Tina responded. 

“I dunno... just thought it was somethin’ cute to say.” Zeke put her down, kissing her neck affectionately. “I missed ya.” 

“Zeke, you were gone for eighteen minutes.” Tina turned to face him, placing a light peck on his lips. “I counted.” 

“I miss ya the sec’n I walk out the door, ya know that.” 

Tina felt herself blush, which was a common occurrence. Zeke knew exactly how to sweet-talk straight to her heart. Even before they got married, hell, even before they started dating. Why it took Tina so long to notice Zeke was beyond her, but she wouldn’t have anybody else as her husband. She ran her fingers through his curly tufts of brunette hair, trying her best to resist kissing him again. Once they get going, they don’t stop. 

“You’re silly. I love you.” 

“Right back ‘atcha, girl.” Zeke mused. 

An **“EWWWWW”** interrupted their moment. “Keep it in your pants until Gramps n’ Gram steal me for the weekend again-”

Paula emerged from her room, wearing her normal outfit which consisted of a blue crop-top, skinny jeans, and her signature baby blue beanie with bear ears (a complimentary gift from Louise) which barely could stay on her curly, brunette head. 

Zeke grinned widely, seeing his baby girl. “Paula Bear!” 

Pulling Tina behind him, Zeke rushed up to his daughter. Paula sighed, not fazed by the daily occurrence. Zeke swooped her into his arm, giving her a noogie. 

“See, Ma?” Paula readjusted her beanie in mild irritation. “This man is the embodiment of evil! Don’t say I told you so when he noogies Gramp’s poor bald spot!” 

“Say whut now?” Zeke looked at Tina in confusion, his eyebrow perched.

“Uhhhh...” Tina groaned. “Paula thinks that you’re gonna give Da- Gramps a killer noogie. You probably won’t do it, and even if you did it probably won’t kill-"

Zeke erupted in laughter before Tina could finish her sentence. 

“Noogie Pops? Not a chance! That man stays n’ the forbidden domain until dinner’s ready, there’s no way I can greet him until we finish dinner!” 

“AHA!” Paula pointed a finger at her father’s face. “You didn’t deny that you’d give Gramps a noogie!” 

“Nobody’s safe, I’m the noogie monster! I’m gonna getcha!” Zeke smirked, resuming with the barrage of noogies on his daughter’s head. Tina let out a sigh once more, but it was mostly a content one. Her parents’ chaotic household hailed in comparison with her’s. Tina mostly kept the peace. Without her, she couldn’t imagine the trouble that her husband and daughter would get into. 

“Cut it out, Pa! Once was enough!” Paula shouted, not having any more of it. 

Zeke laughed even harder at his daughter’s irritation but stopped messing with her. He made sure to plant a kiss on her cheek before he set her down. 

“So, everything packed for the ride? I left the ingredients n’ the car, just n’ case anyone was wonderin’...”

Tina left his side to carry the cooler out of the kitchen. “I did my best, and was making good time until a certain someone was trying to weasel her way out of the best Thanksgiving we’re gonna have... and it wasn’t me,” Tina made sure to clarify. “Everything should be there, but a double-check won’t hurt.” 

Zeke crossed his arms and shook his head. “Now, now! Whut did we say ‘bout giving Ma a hard time?” 

“It’s not my fault that Ma’s dumb and falls for my tactics.” 

Tina shifted her eyes away, feeling embarrassed that her daughter was right. She always took things too literally and often got caught up in her daughter’s schemes. Zeke noticed his wife slump slightly at the comment. 

“Paula, ya apologize to yer Ma right now. I don’t wanna hear that disrespectful talk from ya again, ya hear?” Zeke’s eyes hardened into a steely glare. 

Paula stiffened up, clearly realizing that she screwed up. Her Pa was normally a very jovial and reasonable guy, but he wouldn’t tolerate any bullshit towards his wife or child. Especially if his child is acting that way towards his wife. The Belcher motto was to stick together, and rudeness within the family usually got handled quickly. 

“...I’m sorry, Ma. That was a jerky thing to say.” 

“It’s okay, Paula,” Tina did her best to smile. She knew that her daughter wasn’t in the best mood, and tried her best to understand how she’s feeling. “...But I think that you should carry out the cooler to prove the sincerity of your apology.” Tina’s task made Paula grumble, but she didn’t protest. 

“Now that’s settled,” Zeke’s demeanor switched back to normal, spinning the keys to his truck around his finger. “Let’s load the goods an’ hit the road!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Belchers are on the road!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I haven't forgotten about this fic! I have some juicy stuff planned, so stay tuned! If you love Zina, please follow my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/plooflees) where I'm doing some Zina art requests! :D

Even though Seymour’s Bay was only a twenty-minute drive, Thanksgiving Break traffic already started. Before the Belcher trio knew it, an hour and a half already passed by and they were still in traffic. Zeke was growing increasingly worried about the food in the back, Paula was growing increasingly annoyed with the bulky cooler and groceries that were squishing her, and Tina was growing increasingly stressed out about being late, making sure to text her siblings' updates on their location. 

“This is taking forever!” Paula clenched her teeth and kicked the seat in front of her.

“Woah, girl! I know that this is upsettin’ for ya, but no need to take it out on yer Pa’s back an’ chair!” 

“Pa, the back of your chair has so many shoeprints, I doubt that one more pair is gonna do anythin’. You also wrestle, which means that guys are snapping your back in half on the weekly. A ninety-pound girl isn’t gonna bust out your back unless you’re Gramp’s age.” 

“Yeesh, I just got hit with them facts an’ logic,” Zeke chuckled. “She ain’t playin’ around.” 

“Why did you think that would work,” Tina looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"I guess the ol’ Zeke Belcher charm got stuck n’ traffic today too.” 

“Nah, you still got it.” 

“Ya think so?” 

“I know so.” Tina placed her hand nonchalantly on Zeke’s lap, giving his thigh a bit of a squeeze. 

“Gross! Get me out!” Paula groaned, tossing her head back. 

Tina and Zeke shared a laugh at their daughter’s overdramatized disgust at their affection, briefly forgetting the stress of traffic. 

“Looks like somebody ain’t enjoying Ma’s romance, and it ain’t me.” Zeke grinned.

“I wonder who that could be.” Tina smiled back, glancing at Paula. 

Paula groaned again, glaring at her parents. She pulled her beanie over her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Don’t patronize me... Why do you guys gotta be so fluffy when I’m around?”

“We love spreadin’ the love-"  


A blaring ringtone from Tina’s phone erupted in her bag before Tina could add to her husband’s teasing. Checking her phone, Tina’s face fell when she read the contact. 

“T-Bird, what’s wrong?” Zeke didn’t take his eyes off the road, but immediately sensed his wife’s discomfort. 

“...It’s Aunt Gayle..” 

“Oh, joy.” Zeke sarcastically grumbled, his good mood immediately dissipated. Zeke never bothered to hide his dislike towards Gayle. If anything, he made it clear how much Tina's aunt bothered him. 

“Hey, Aunt Gayle...” Tina unenthusiastically greeted her panicky aunt. She was instantly bombarded with a rant about how her car broke down and how she’d need a ride from them since her place was on the way. Tina couldn’t get a word in before Gayle hung up. 

“...So...” Tina began, knowing that Zeke was not going to be happy about the extra stop. “...Gayle needs us to pick her up because her car broke down.”

“DO WHUT,” Zeke shouted, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “NO, WE AIN’T MAKIN’ A STOP. THE FOOD IS GONNA GO BAD.” 

“And Auntie Gayle is annoying,” Paula added. 

“But we have to, Zeke. It’s the right thing to do.”

"Nuh-uh, Bird,” Zeke breathed harshly, trying to calm down. “Call Louise an’ have her pick up Gayle. We don’t got no room to fit Mr. Business the Sec’n.” 

“But-“

“No buts or butts, Bird,” Zeke interrupted her. “I know ya wanna be nice, but she does this every year. She’s takin’ advantage of you like she doin’ with Mama B.” 

“Belchers don’t ditch other Belchers,” Tina said. 

“We ain’t leaving her. Louise is just gonna pick her up later.” 

“Zeke...” Tina knew that pleading with her husband was a useless endeavor, but she tried it nonetheless. Zeke was understanding about most things, but he always refused to bend his schedule to Gayle.

“It ain’t happening, Tina.” 

“We’re close to her house. It isn’t going to be out of the way if we pick her up.” 

“Lookit the traffic! We’ve already spent over an hour on the road an’ the gravy can’t get too cold. Ya know that I’m willin’ to compromise with ya, but ya gotta work with me here. Louise can pick her up.” 

“She-"

“Ma, there’s literally no room in the back for Auntie Gayle,” Paula interrupted her mother. 

“Fine!” Tina yelled. “I’ll text Louise!” 

“Bird-"

“Don’t ‘Bird’ me right now, Zeke. I can’t even finish a word without everyone interrupting me, and now we’re going to waste my sister’s time because we aren’t doing something that is on our way! But fine, everyone is impatient and doesn’t want to pick up Gayle. I’m outvoted.” 

The vehicle went silent, as  Tina begrudgingly texted her sister that Gayle needed a ride, and they couldn’t do it. 

Luckily, Louise said she was out and got a call from Gayle as well, so she was on her way to pick her up. This made Tina even more upset, realizing that Gayle could’ve indeed wasted their time. 

“I’m sorry for yellin’ like that, doll,” Zeke hesitantly spoke up after a few minutes of tense silence. “The Thanksgiving traffic does things to a man. I should’ve had more patience with ya.” 

“It’s okay, Zeke,” Tina couldn’t help but smile, her anger washing away. They never stayed upset at each other for long. “I should apologize as well. Louise said that she was already picking up Gayle when she called us."

"That's Gayle, alright," Zeke said, shaking his head.

She rested her hand gently on Zeke’s shoulder and felt him melt into her touch. The stress from the day so far disappeared, while a wave of relaxation swept over everyone. 

“No remark?” Tina asked, once again glancing at her daughter who was unusually quiet.

“Nah. There’s finally peace between you two. Not gonna stir the pot this time.” 

Zeke and Tina exchanged amused glances. Their daughter had a chaotic persona, but they knew that she was happiest when they were all in harmony. The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet, with Boyz 4 Now softly playing in the background. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving traffic couldn't stop the Belchers from arriving at the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually made fanart for this chapter, since someone on my Tumblr asked to see what Paula looked like! 
> 
> Check it out!: https://plooflees.tumblr.com/post/645154959113043968

Even though they arrived at the restaurant later than they planned, they still had plenty of time to prepare for the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner. Zeke parked in front, making sure the pickup truck was in the curb boundary. 

“We’re finally here, gang! PB, help me out with them goodies in the back. Yer Ma has catching up to do.” 

Zeke nodded in Tina’s direction, obviously taking precautions this year. They did their best to distract Paula from causing problems, but something always went wrong. This time, they made sure to keep her busy. With his hand on her back, Zeke nudged Paula into the old Belcher apartment, now Louise’s current home, leaving Tina by herself in the truck. 

Tina stared at the bright green and yellow building in front of her, smiling at her own nostalgia. Even though Louise took ownership of the restaurant, the name still was Bob’s Burgers. Despite retiring, her father and mother still regularly worked at the restaurant. Even though Tina and Zeke owned a restaurant of their own, they often spent their free time helping out in the restaurant like when they were younger. 

Through the window, Tina spotted her younger brother, Gene. She got out of the truck and headed towards the restaurant. 

“Tina...?” A familiar voice reluctantly called after her. 

She felt her body tense up, while she turned around to greet the newcomer. As she expected, Jimmy Jr. was walking across the street towards her. Tina pressed her lips together, unsure of what to do. This happened every year, and it never had a good ending. But this is the first year that Zeke wasn’t right next to her. 

“Hey, Jimmy Jr.” Tina awkwardly waved. She noticed that Jimmy Jr. was eyeing her wedding ring. 

“...You haven’t been around, lately.” Jimmy Jr. absentmindedly kicked a stone next to his shoe. 

“Paula's has been a bit busy, but we’re here early to hopefully make up for our lack of visiting.” 

An awkward silence fell upon the pair. Tina figured that neither of them knew what to say after their greetings. 

“Oh. Hey J-Ju!” Zeke walked out of the apartment building to join Tina, a strained smile on his face. It was no secret that Zeke and Jimmy Jr.‘s friendship was on thin ice since high school, but they still tried to remain on good terms with each other. “Whut have ya been up to?” 

“Took the kids over to visit their uncles.” 

“Oh? How’re Aaron an’ Austin doin’?” 

“Good. How’s your kid doing?” Jimmy Jr. sounded uninterested, seeming to ask out of obligation.

“Did that asshole forget my name again?” Paula stood in the doorway to the apartment, glaring at Jimmy Jr. Zeke and Tina felt mortified, turning red at their daughter’s insult. 

“PB! Whut’re ya doin’ here? Thought ya was unpackin’.” 

“Sorry, Pa. Smelled the stench of a Pesto.” 

“Great parenting.” Jimmy Jr. practically snarled. Tina sighed, holding her head in her hands. Jimmy Jr. made a comment towards Paula every year, and it would start an argument every time. She thought that unpacking would at least keep Paula busy this year. 

“Her name’s Paula. An’ we’re workin’ on it,” Zeke responded, anger plastered on his face. “Paula, get over here an’ apologize to J-Ju.” 

Paula stayed rooted in her spot, still glaring at Jimmy Jr. “Why should I? He never remembers my name, and he’s a major douchebag.” 

“Is this a scene out of Twilight? I can totally see Jimmy Jr. as Edward,” A loud voice cut through the tension like butter. Gene leaned on the door to the restaurant, smiling at the whole ordeal. “I’m not the type to interrupt good drama, but Dad said that you’re driving away business.” 

“Uncle Gene!” Paula's face lit up, giving her uncle a big hug. 

“Hey look! It’s my favorite niece!” 

“She’s your only niece-" Alex called out from inside the restaurant. 

“Shush! I didn’t ask for your input, husband,” Gene’s reply was laced with sarcasm. “Anyways, I heard that Aunt Louise ordered in some new knives to check out!” Gene practically pushed Paula inside the restaurant, Paula enthusiastically complying. 

“Gene, don’t encourage her.” Tina scolded. 

“A girl has to experiment!” Gene argued. “Besides, she knows how to fan the flames and that’s the opposite of what Dad wants  in this situation. Join us when the Pesto’s off our property.” 

With that, Gene closed the door behind him. Tina knew that he wouldn’t stay because he was just as bad when it came to fanning the flames as Paula was. She felt discomfort creeping back up her spine, noticing that the tension returned as soon as her brother left. 

“She didn’t apologize.”

“Ya never call Paula by her name, ya know she hates it.” 

“Why does it matter?”

“Because you know it makes her upset.” Tina sighed, not wanting a repeat of last year. 

“What, I just forgot her name? My life revolves around other things besides the Belchers.” 

“For fuck’s sake, J-Ju,” Zeke exploded, not talking any more of Jimmy Jr.’s bullshit. “We remind ya every single damn year! Fuck, our goddamn restaurant is named after her! I know yer dumb, but ya ain’t that dumb!” 

“Well, that’s where she got her bad attitude.” Jimmy Jr. smiled, getting the reaction he wanted out of Zeke. He turned to Tina. “You really think that he’s capable of raising your kid?” 

Tina’s blood ran cold. She looked over at Zeke to make sure he was okay. Being a good parent was one of Zeke’s biggest insecurities due to his rough upbringing, and Jimmy Jr. knew that. Before Zeke could say anything, which she knew he would, Tina stepped in between the two males. 

“That’s enough,” She tried to sound as formal as she could, and stood up taller. “I think you should apologize to my husband, and go.” Tina turned to Jimmy Jr., trying to act as indifferent as possible. In reality, she wanted to punch him square in the face. 

“I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving. It’s your kid-"

“Her name’s Paula.” Both parents interjected. 

“...Paula, who made things hostile.” 

A car horn beeping and commotion across the street distracted them from their heated conversation. A beaten-down station wagon pulled up in front of them, and an unimpressed Louise poked her head out of the window. At the same time, Andy and Ollie Pesto crossed the street and they didn’t look happy either. 

“Louise?” Jimmy Jr. asked in confusion. 

“I got your text, Zeke. Andy and Ollie are here to pick up their child before I beat his ass to a pulp.” Louise ignored Jimmy, favoring to join her brother-in-law’s side. 

“When did you text Louise?” Tina questioned her husband. 

“When I saw J-Ju walkin’ towards ya from the livin’ room. I knew she had Andy an’ Ollie’s number.” 

Tina groaned at this response. If Gene was good at fanning the flames, Louise was a master. And to makes things worse, she deals with things physically. Sure enough, she noticed a pair of brass knuckles around Louise’s fingers. 

Aunt Gayle got out of the car, with Louise’s twins. 

“Make sure that Keagan and Billy don’t see Mama’s ugly side,” Louise called out to Gayle. 

Gayle nodded feverishly pulling the boys inside. 

“Uh, hey boys.” Zeke awkwardly called out at the kids while they were walking in. They said nothing, only staring at him until they were out of sight in the restaurant. Tina could tell that they creeped Zeke out. She rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on the bigger problem. 

“Why did you allow your brother out of the house?” Louise snapped at the Pesto twins, who finally joined the rest of the group. 

“Sorry, Lou...” Andy avoided her gaze. 

Ollie, on the other hand, glared at her. “Give us a break, Louise. We’re already watching his kids. It’s hard to keep track of everyone all at once.” 

Louise sighed and pinched her nose. “Yeah. You’re right. It’s not your fault that your brother is a man-baby.” 

Zeke and Tina looked at each other in surprise. Louise is being a lot more forgiving than usual, and they could actually tell the Pesto Twins apart. They definitely grew up and changed, but they were always somewhat similar. What was with the sudden contrast? 

“When are you gonna grow up, Junior?” Louise barked, turning her attention towards Jimmy Jr. 

“Louise, stop calling me that. I’m older than you.”

“Then start acting like it.” 

Jimmy Jr. was reigned speechless. Ollie took this chance to drag his brother back to the Pesto restaurant, saluting Louise. Only Andy lingered behind, obviously wanting to talk about something. 

“How’re the boys?” Andy asked, softly. 

Louise's mouth hung open for a moment, waving Tina and Zeke off. 

“Jimmy Jr. is gone, now. Leave us for a bit.” 

They both nodded, already knowing what the discussion was going to be about. Louise always said she was a single mother and didn’t know who the father of her children was, but everything pointed to Andy Pesto being the most likely candidate. Even if it was common knowledge, they knew better than to bring it up with Louise. Without a word, they both entered the restaurant to leave them alone.


End file.
